


Crystal Grumps | Off the Beaten Path

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Gem Grumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Danny has finally made it! Everyday he wish of this! But did it have to be him?





	1. HIM

All my training, every single day, lead to now. After so much work, I finally get to do what I have been working towards my whole life.  
I am Blue Fluorite Facet - 1M4H Cut - 8AN, also known as Dan or Danny, whichever you want. Today, I finally get my partner and we get to patrol and reprimand gems! It's going to be great!  
Leading up to the ceremony, we had about 3 months of training, but with other gems. We trained with all sorts of gems like Topazes, Aquamarine, Onyx, and so forth. We practiced with so many, I would be surprised if we missed any. That is how they pick who our partners are going to be.  
I am a healer, so gems like me are often partnered with ones that are battle heavy. I can battle, unlike most healers, so for all I know I could be partnered with an Emerald which are not so battle intensive.  
I was standing at attention with the other Fluorites, waiting to be called out by the the Major gem on stage. There was no pattern to what they called so it was a long waiting game. The called gems would walk to the front and meet with their new partners.  
Finally “Blue Fluorite Facet - 1M4H Cut - 8AN,” I walked towards the front as everyone watched.”  
“Red Heliotrope Facet - 2A2L Cut - 4WT” they called out. Oh no. They are also known as “Bloodstones” because of how deadly they are. It is guaranteed that they’ve poofed at least one gem per day. When we trained with them, they poofed about half of us. I was lucky!  
~ ~ ~  
The Fluorites were lined up on one side of the field, all at attention. All the Heliotropes were staggered on the other side, facing them. Each Heliotrope looking ready to shatter at any time.  
The head Fluorite was calling out different Flourites and then the head Heliotrope would call out another of her type, then they would each find a spot on the field to spar until everyone was called. Dan was not paying much attention as each gem was called, but he was still listening to hear when he was called.  
“Red Fluorite Facet - 3J0Y Cut - 3HD” the head Fluorite said. The red gem stepped forward, still at attention. Her gittery cape and mating leotard sparkled in the sunlight, the dress of the Fluorites.  
“Red Heliotrope Facet - 2A2L Cut - 4WT, You will be partnered with her.” The head Heliotrope said.  
“Blue Fluorite Facet - 1M4H Cut - 8AN,” the head Fluorite said. Dan stepped forward, scared for what may happen next.  
“Green Heliotrope Facet - 1O5R Cut - 6FI, you will be partnered with him.” The head Heliotrope said. Danny sighed. He seemed less mentally unstable. They headed off together and started sparing, Waiting for the others to be assigned partners, Danny still afraid of being poofed.  
Some time into the sparring match Danny started to hear a voice. “You’re doing it wrong.” it said.  
“Did you say something?” Danny said as he rested his sword.  
The Green Heliotrope stabbed it bowstaff towards him and Dan guarded himself with his sword. “Never let your guard down.” The Heliotrope said quietly, staring into Danny’s eyes.  
“Then stop distracting me!” Danny said. The Heliotrope looked confused.  
“Then forget about your surroundings.” The voice said again. Danny was confused again but listened to it. “Watch your opponent.” The voice seemed calm. “Spread your legs.” Danny snickered. “Focus!”  
“Right.” Danny said.  
The Green Heliotrope was confused on what was going on. The Fluorite was readjusting and randomly making moves. The Heliotrope was scared for what the Fluorite was going to do. They never act this weird so him being confused makes sense. They are normally calm, happy, and, well, all they can be described as is cute. So when one starts to look like it is ready for a battle and look like it could rip a head or two off, it gets worrying.  
“Use your forearm and swing.” said the voice and Danny did so, catching the Green Heliotrope by surprise and almost poofing him.  
“Wow.” he said.  
“What the fuck! I didn’t want to poof him!” Danny said.  
“Well, isn't that the point of every battle? To win?” said the voice.  
“Time for team sparing.” Said the head Fluorite some time after everyone had a partner. She wouldname off one pair, then another and that was who was going up again each other. It was good for seeing if they would work well together. In their branch of work, they are allowed to fuse to make it easier on the both of them.  
“Red Fluorite Facet - 3J0Y Cut - 3HD and Red Heliotrope Facet - 2A2L Cut - 4WT, You will be partnered with Blue Fluorite Facet - 1M4H Cut - 8AN and Green Heliotrope Facet - 1O5R Cut - 6FI.” she finally said.  
They found a place to start the battle and got ready. “I hope you have remembered what I told you.” said the voice again. Dan looked to the other Heliotrope whose eyes looked as if he could see into his soul. His eyes squinted. “Or else you’re poofed.” it warned. The other Heliotrope can read his mind! Or at least talk through his mind. Do others do that?  
“Start!” the Red Fluorite said and charged towards Danny’s partnered Heliotrope. Danny, still stunned, started towards the other Heliotrope. He had a little dagger and so Danny thought he had this. Sword against a dagger, he had a range difference, easy match, right? Wrong.  
It was like watching Peter Pan and Captain Hook fight. The Heliotrope immediately tried disarming Danny, but he had a good grip on the sword.  
“Nice grip.” said the voice in his head. Most definitely the Heliotrope.  
The Heliotrope changed the dagger into a bow staff. “I didn’t know you can do that.” he nodded and ran to Danny. Danny blocked as the Heliotrope tried to hit his sides. He tried to knock Danny with the middle part but Danny blocked against that, pushing him away as best he could with the other fighting back. The Heliotrope quickly lifted his staff and Danny fell forward and the Heliotrope step away and bopped Danny in the back with one of the ends of his bow staff. Danny groaned. He tried to stand again but the heliotrope shoved his foot into his back, shoving him into the ground.  
“Oh,” the Heliotrope said in Danny’s mind. “I guess I forgot to mention some things.” he mocked.  
But oddly a white light engulfed them both and everyone stopped to watch.  
When the fusion looked around, everyone gasped. What just happened? The fusion didn’t look half bad. He was a mix of Danny’s blue and the Heliotrope’s red and incredibly dark green, mixing into a dark violet in some spots. Danny’s pluff of hair was still there, but held down somewhat with a dark red ribbon, covering across his eyes but it had holes for him to see. The outfit had Danny’s cape, but the Heliotrope’s ninja suit that was splashed with the fused gem’s colours.  
His eyes squinted open to reveal the eyes half blue, half red. Two arms reached up top feel the new face, while the other two figured the rest out.  
“What just happened?” the fusion said.  
“We fused. Odd.” the fusion heard inside it’s head. The Heliotrope still wasn’t actually talking.  
“What do we do?” He said, running his hands through his hair.  
“Unfuse. That’s what!” demanded the head Fluorite.  
“Yes, of course.” he said but couldn’t.  
Danny had fused with other Fluorites to get practice, so he knew what to do, it was just something was holding on.  
“Come on! Let go and unfuse!” the fusion demanded. Everyone was silent, wanting to watch this for some reason. Danny struggled to let go against a force he had never felt.  
“Fine!” thought the fusion and Danny flew across the field while the Heliotrope just fell down to the grass.  
“Now, what do you have to say for yourselves!” demanded the head of the Heliotrope who seemed to have watched this unfold.  
“I swear, I didn’t want to-” Danny started to say to the head Fluorite.  
“You know you can only fuse with your partner, right? Not others?”  
“Yes, I understand, but I had no control over that. It just happened.” Dan protested.  
“It is a choice to fuse, you both wanted to.” Chimed in the head Heliotrope.  
“Awe, how sweet!” mocked the Heliotrope in his head.  
“You both are sitting out this training.” said the head Fluorite. She looked over to the troubled pair’s partners. “You two are now partners.” she stated. “Continue!” she shouted and everyone picked up where they left off.  
The two were place on opposite ends of the field, in the hopes they won't fuse again.  
“Hey,” said the voice in Danny’s head. “Since we fused, you can call me Ninja Brian.”  
“And you can call me Danny or Dan.” Danny said, hoping the other could hear still.  
~ ~ ~  
“Thought we would get partnered together.” Ninja Brian said to me when I walked by him.  
“Well, I wasn’t sure, but I did have a feeling.” I said and we walked out the doors as partners.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got that training montage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta  
> BTW this is the song that is going on: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yG8caPPY1Y (Do It For Her from Steven Universe)

So after some time I learned that Ninja Brian could only talk to me. Some gems thought I was crazy when I started to talk to him cause they only hear one side of the conversation. They sometimes thought I was talking to them, other times they were confused at the lack of context everytime I spoke to him.  
He does have a little bit of a shattering personality but not to me for some reason. I do try to make him not murder gems but he does end up poofing them. He has poofed me many times.  
After awhile I learned he was really good at fighting, like most Heliotropes. He taught me how to wield my sword better than before  
~ ~ ~  
“Remember.” Ninja Brian said. “You do it for them. And you could do it again. You do it for her that is to say you'll do it for them.” Ninja Brian summoned a katanah. He got into the normal stance to fight and pointed it towards Danny.  
“Okay sure,” Danny replied. “You’re on.” he summoned his sword and got in the only stance he knew.  
“Keep your stance wide.” Ninja Brian said, Danny adjusted. “Keep your body lowered.” and Ninja Brian mimicked what he meant. “As you're moving forward.” he stabbed towards Danny, and he dodged out of the way and wobbled back into position. “Balance is the key. Right foot. Left foot. Now, go even faster,” Ninja Brian said as he quickened his pace. “And as you're moving backwards. Keep your eyes on me.”  
Danny repeated what he learned to make sure he had it. “Keep my stance wide.”  
“Good.”  
“Keep my body lowered.”  
“Right.”  
“As I'm moving forward.” Danny said as Ninja Brian grabbed Danny’s sword and pulled it out of his hands.  
“Concentrate. Don't you want them to shatter?” Ninja Brian said.  
“Right foot. Left foot.” Danny stepped, rolled forward and grabbed his sword.  
“Yes, but put your whole body into it.” Ninja Brian said and they continued sparing. “Everything you have, everything you are,you've got to give on your missions. When everything is chaos, and you have nothing to lose, only your mind, and a sword. You just think about the life you'll have alone after it all. And then you do it for her. That's how you know you can win. You do it for her that is to say. You'll do it for them.”  
Danny stepped back and took a breath. Ninja Brian continued as he somewhat let Danny rest. “Deep down you know you weren't built for fighting, but that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try. What they don't know is your real advantage, when you live for something you're prepared to die.”  
“Deep down I know that I'm just a fluorite”  
“True.”  
“But, I know that I can summon my sword and fight. With my short attention”  
“Really short.”  
“I can make a difference.” Danny blocked a stab at him  
“Yes, excellent.”  
“I can be there for them. I can be their might. I can do it for them.”  
“You'd do it for her.” Danny flipped the kattana out of Ninja Brian’s hands. “Okay now do that again.” Brian summoned a sword.  
“Yes sir.” Danny lunged at him.  
“You do it for her and now you say.”  
“I'll do it for them”  
~ ~ ~  
One day we got called into the Major's office.  
“With your continued success, and many successful missions, I have another assignment for you.”  
This had been happening to many of the other gem partners. They get called into the Major's office and then they never come back. We all assumes that what was happening was them getting shattered, but they could have been on an another assignment.  
“I have enlisted you into the war.” he stated.  
I felt light headed. “What?”  
“Tomorrow you will begin training and upon completion, you will be shipped to a battle that is needing more gems. You may head to your quarters, pack all your belongings and then report to the gem that will be waiting for you outsides of your door to escort you to your new living spaces.”  
“Thank you.” I manage to mutter.  
“Good luck out there.” he said, and we left.


	3. Even more Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God. Training with Ninja Brian is the worst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

I looked over my shoulder to find that I was still being followed. I could never out run them but as long as I can get to the ship before they get me I’ll be fine. I clutched the Red Heliotrope in my hand. “Don’t you dare reform on me!” I said into the gem, hoping he can hear me.   
I rounded a corner to be met with more topazes. “Where you going there, little lady?” Why do people think I’m a woman with this hair?  
“I- I was - I was just” I stubbled, hoping to find the right lie that would make it so that neither of us were shattered.  
“We know what you were doing! You are coming with us!” Oh, yes the classical ‘You’re coming with us’ I got picked up by the collar on my cape, almost choking me. I didn’t enjoy it like most probably wouldn’t.  
They carried me all the way back to the military quarters, and up to the Major’s office. They then dropped me and I hit the floor, rolling to my side so that the gem in my hand didn't shatter.   
“I am very disappointed in you two.” The major said and turned around so that they were facing me. I tried to get up but was met with a foot in my back, shoving me back to the floor. “I really wish that you hadn't put me into this place.” The major said and walked over to me. “You have everything that you would ever want. Everything you were met for, right here. Why would you ever attempt to leave?”  
~ ~ ~  
“Harder!” The general yelled, snaking through the partnered gems as they attacked and defended themselves. “I want to see more gems getting poofed!”  
“We have been working like this for 6 hours!” Danny complained as Ninja Brian ran off, bored with the conversation already.   
“And I have yet to see an improvement! Get back to it!!” The general shouted at Danny as he shrunk away. The general walked off barking more orders.   
Danny turned around to find Ninja Brian surprise poofing many gems. “God damn it, Ninja Brian.” Danny yelled at him. He paused and looked at Danny. “What did I tell you!”   
“Bloodstone 4WT!” The general boomed and walked towards him. “Just what do you think you are doing?!?”   
“I’m doing what I was told!” Ninja Brian defended.   
Danny walked over. “He says he was doing what he was told.” Danny relayed to the general.   
“Did I say you can do it to others?! No! I certainly did not! You are not allowed to poof anyone else for today!” The general looked over at Danny. “You can have the privilege of poofing him.”  
Danny looked up at him in shock. “M-me?”  
“He is your partner.” The general pointed out.   
Danny bit his lip. He knew this was going to be the final outcome of this situation, no matter if he argued or not. Danny nodded and got into a stance to slice Ninja Brian in half.   
“You doing it wrong.” Ninja Brian said calmly. Danny took a breath and swung. The Red Heliotrope went white and disappeared and the stone in his chest fell to the ground. Danny dove to catch it.   
“I see real promise in you two.” The general said. He pointed to Danny's hand with the stone in it. “He needs to calm the fuck down, and do as he is told.” he then looked at Danny “And you need to get rid of your bitching and war up. You two may take the rest of the day off.” Danny hung his head and walked back to their quarters.   
“Nice going again, Ninja Brian!” Danny said at the stone he placed it on the table. “You need to calm the fuck down and actually do as told.” Danny wasn't sure if he was actually talking to him but he hoped he could hear him. “You get poofed every other day and then I have to make sure your gem isn't accidentally shattered while you reform! It's like taking care of something that can break at any moment! You have never had to deal with that because I have never been poofed! Hmm I wonder why? Maybe because I actually do what I am supposed to and not poof anyone I'm not supposed to!” Danny slumped back in his chair. “I wished I wasn't partnered with you. It’s been more work then if it had been an emerald or a onyx. At least they aren’t blood thirsty.” he scoffed.   
They had been part of the army for about a week now but they still weren’t even properly trained. Brian would go on a poofing streak, and he would have to spend some time in his gem to hopefully teach him to not. It wasn't working so far.   
~ ~ ~  
The general came out of the back doorway like normal. We all stopped and stood at attention in a line when he yelled “ATTENTION!” I placed the tip of my sword on the ground to make it easier to hold.   
“Today we will start actual training for the battlefield.” he said pacing in front of us. “You have been training for these last months on sparing against you partner. Now, you will be sharing in alliance with your partner.” he came in front of one of the emeralds that was paired with a quartz. “Fuse.” he said simply. They looked at him confused. “I said fuse.” he repeated. They nodded and tried to do a dance. The quartz did a swing dance while the emerald tried a waltz, but nothing happened. It was awkward for many moment, the general and everyone else was watching nothing happen.  
“I’m sorry, we haven’t fused yet.” the quartz said sheepishly.   
The general looked offended. “How the hell did you never fuse?” he shouted at them. “Fine. Who has?”  
“We have.” Ninja Brian said. I didn't want to comment that, not yet. I did know why and I didn't want us to get into a situation that we didn't want to get into.  
“None of you had?!” the general yelled at us. He walked over to us. “I heard about you.” he said leaning in, making me coward back. “You fused, didn't you?” I didn't respond, fearing the worst. I saw Ninja Brian nod in agreement.  
“What the fuck Ninja Brian?!” I said looking at him, he shrugged. “Yes we have.” I commented.  
“Fuse then.” the general demanded and he stood back straight. How weird would this be? Like last time was an accident, and like I have no idea how it happened. Ninja brian held his hand up on a high-five. I look at him in confusion.  
“You going to leave me hanging?” he shrugged. I was still confused at why. He motioned for me to five him, so I kind of gave him a limp one. He looked at me disappointedly, and let his hand drop. He looked like he got an idea and said, “the only thing that gets close to his face is a dick.”  
“Oh, shit!” I said and he raised his hand for a high five again and I actually gave him a high five for that sick burn and the moment our hands touch we are engulfed in a white light.   
Before you knew it we were fused. We looked around. “Oh, this is why you wanted a high five.” I realized  
“That is an interesting fusion.” The general commented. “For everyone else, learn to fuse by sunset. That will be the uniform from now on. Dismissed.” everyone look at each other as he walked away. We all stood there wondering if he was going to come back and see if we would stay, even if he said dismissed, but he didn't.  
After a while, gems left, others stayed to practice fusion. Ninja Brian and I unfused and we both fell on our asses. “Okay, next time you are trying to get us to fuse, tell me!” I said, sitting up.   
“Well, element of surprise is what we needed.” he said. He had a point, that’s what worked last time.  
“Then what do we do now?” I asked. We, we never actually have had down time where we did nothing since, well, before I thought of joining this job.


	4. I Just Wanna (Sing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me I'm singing! (SHUT UP!) okay...

All I could think was to grab the Bloodstone and run to a random ship. So I did. I grabbed him and I ran. What did we get into?  
~ ~ ~  
Danny started to hum a random song, trying to calm himself from the different weapons around him clashing. “What the hell is that noise?” asked a fused Fire Agate.  
“Me?” Danny replied  
“Oh, dear god. Stop that.” Danny stopped and shriveled down a little bit.   
He personally like the noise, but every time, no other gems would. The only one who is okay with it probably is Ninja Brian. He never tells Danny to stop. Danny thought that maybe once Ninja Brian tapped out a beat with him.  
~ ~ ~  
“I have ridden thousands of miles” Danny started to sing as he cleaned up his quarters. Ninja Brian just sat on chair at a table and just watched as Danny worked. “I have survived the deadliest trials.” Danny danced along to the lyrics. “I've fought through battles you can't even dream.” he pretended he was fighting with his sword.   
There was a sudden knock at the door and Danny stopped and stood at attention while Ninja Brian got the door.  
“Could you quit that?!” the gem outside the door yelled.  
“What?” Danny said and walked over to the door.  
“That horrible sound you do. You do it every day, all the time.”  
“Sorry,” Danny said. The problem was is he knew why, but never really cared at first that people commented badly, but it wore on him.   
“It sounds like grinding weapons. You do know that the walls are very, very thin so this whole block probably hears you, right?”  
Danny blushed. “Sorry.” he whispered.  
“Just stop it!” the gem responded and walked off. Danny closed the door.  
“Is it really that bad?” Danny asked Brian.  
“Not as he described.” Brian responded.  
“Really?”  
“Well, I somewhat enjoy it.” Ninja Brian shrugged. “It is quite entertaining.”  
“Well, I may have to stop, cause this has been the fourth time in a week.” danny sighed. “and that doesn't count the years and years before that.” he said under breath.   
~ ~ ~  
“I’m done with it!” Danny randomly yelled and stood up from his previously sitting position. Ninja Brian quickly set down the paper he was reading and stared up at the angered fluorite. “I said it! I’m done! I’m done! I can't be silenced for long!”   
“What are you talking about?” Ninja Brian said.  
“I need to sing!”  
“Then go for it. I’ve never complained.”  
“That isn't the thing. Everyone else does. Every single other gem that has heard me sing, hates it!”  
“And your plan is?”  
“How about we leave? We could make music and be happy!”  
“Aren’t you happy here? Don’t you like our job”  
“Yeah, but no one lets me sing!”  
“And that warrants you leaving your home and the job you have worked towards for years?”  
Danny sighed. “Fine, perhaps not”  
“We couldn't do that now, even if we wanted.”  
“Fuse!” we hear the general yell. We high fived and Ninja Sex Party towered over where we once were.


	5. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reliving the past and figuring out the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

“Do you know why everyone hates your singing?” the man said. “It is cause there is a special song that no one wants.”  
I was confused. “But what does-”  
“I could play it for you, if you want?”  
“Is this why you called me in here? To play me a song?” I asked  
“It is to explain to you why everyone complains about your singing.” she said. “I wanna show you how you can use it.” he said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you want to learn the most powerful song in all of homeworld that can anyone bow down to you in a second?” he said, almost excited.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I am talking about the Corruption Song” he said, with a smile. Now I knew who he was. Only certain gems are trusted with the power of the Corruption Song. If done right, it could corrupt any gem within a earshot. It is never used almost. Almost no one knows when if it has ever been used, and I have always been told that it is not a thing that is only told to scare gems and bring hope, and it worked. I guess it is real and he knows it.  
“Are you serious?” I said, somewhat scared.  
“I have heard about you. Almost everyone has gone to the heads about you, and, in turned, they told me. Not much people are like that you know?” I started to feel my face go hot. His finger traced my jawline and my skin tingle, as he look at me in the eyes. “Perfect.” he said and promptly turned around breaking whatever happened there.  
“Can I atleast know what I can call you.” he looked back at me.  
“Call me Peter.”  
“Okay, Peter.” I said, hoping saying it again will help instill it within my brain.  
~ ~ ~  
Danny shook his head, shaking the memory from his mind. He remembered that day was a decision he should have said no to, and now he can’t forget it. He was told that he sometimes sings in his sleep, and he was okay with it at the time. But now that he is bunked with Ninja Brian he is worried that a song he sings in the middle of the night will just happen to be that one, and he will wake up to Ninja Brian- no he can't think of that. He has been trying to forget it but somehow he has never was able to, no matter how hard he tried.  
“What is going on?” Ninja Brian said, looking up from the newspaper.  
“Nothing.” Danny lied. Ninja Brina promptly continued reading the paper. He often wondered if he was able to hear him think, but he had never had the guts to ask if he is able to or tries to. “What if we go out on the town till tomorrow?” Danny asked.  
“What is there there?” Ninja Brian asked, not looking up from his paper. Well, neither of them really had been. Between practicing and fighting, neither of them have ever had time to.   
“Maybe we could find out together! See more then what we already have!”  
Ninja Brian shrugged. “Fine.” they both got ready and headed out to the town.  
~ ~ ~  
“Wow!” Peter said.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, still a little scared. He had forced me to sing, so I did. I was scared his answer.  
“You are amazing! I know why everyone complained.”  
“Thanks?”  
“Oh it is a major compliment. You are perfect!” I shrunk at the compliment, feeling my face go hot. “Now are you ready? To learn it?”  
“Well, how are we going to be able to do it? Cause wouldn't I corrupt?”  
“But aren’t you a healer?”  
“I fight more then I heal.”  
“Hm, no you won't.” he said, circling me and looking at me like he was tailoring me a suit. He looked into my eyes again. “You won’t.”  
“No! I am actually good at fighting compared to other Flourites.”  
“If I take your word for it then I would say that you are going to be a ninja.”  
“What’s a ninja?”  
“They are the most elite of the elite. They are constantly fused on the battlefield, actually the only one allowed to fuse I think.”  
“We have been fusing with each other.”  
“Then they must pick that way.”  
“But I am no good a fusion.”  
“I bet you just haven’t found the right gem.” He said and extended his hand.  
“They told me never to fuse outside of the area and without their permission.” I said, looking at his hand but somewhat trying to get away from it.   
“Well, no one is here. The ceiling is high enough. What is holding you back?”   
I have no idea. Nothing was actually, well my morals but like that's slowly depleting. So I took his hand and he smiled. He then pulled me close to him, enlaced his hand with mine, and wrapped his other arm around my waist, forcing my other hand on his shoulder. He then started to lead with a waltz, and we did that for some time then he let go and spun me. Then pulled me close and then we were engulfed in the familiar white light and we stood as one.  
“See! You just needed to find the right gem.” He said feeling our body. We had four eyes, but I could only see out of two of them. Our hair was more of a wavy mess atop our head, and we hand two arms and two legs which was nice to know. We were wearing over our light blue body a t-shirt and jeans that was like Peter’s but as tight as my leotard.   
“So, what do we do now?” I asked.  
“We enjoy the experience!” He said and we started to stumble walk all around the room. After a while we could walk without help.  
~ ~ ~  
They went to the town that is nearby and realized, there are normal gems. Gems that were not in the war, whose whole life is not the war and training for the war. There were shop owners, entertainers, service gems, and gems that are off of their job for the day. Danny looked around and the gems all around them, then hid behind Ninja Brian. There were way more gems then he thought would ever be here.


	6. Quick Decision 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little market adventure didn't go as planed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

“I hope all of you have learned how to fuse.” said the general. “Cause today, your going to be using them.”  
How is this going to work? I looked down at the heliotrope in my hand. If only he didn't have a murder complex.  
“Fluorite Facet - 1M4H,” the general said and I got back into attention. “Where is your heliotrope partner?” he asked. I showed him my hand that contained the heliotrope. “What did he do?”  
“You know him!” I said, trying to get a laugh or something.  
“What did he do.”  
“We went into town and well,”   
The general sighed. “Fine. you are not needed here if you don't have him so you can go back to your quarter.” I sighed and left.  
~ ~ ~  
Danny got comfortable around the crowd of people and eventually started to walk next to Ninja Brian. They had been walking around, trying to get more warmed up, and ignoring the looks at them. Then they decided to actually enjoy the place. They decided to walk around the market to see the home made crafts.  
“Oh my god!” Danny said, stopping at a booth. Ninja brian rolled his eyes and walked back to see what the gem was looking at. “What is this?” Danny asked the seller.   
“That is a unicorn.” the gem said. “A great mythical beast that has magic powers!” Ninja brian heard this and rolled his eyes as Danny’s grew larger with amazement.  
“Really?” Danny asked.  
“It lives in forests and only showing itself to the pure of heart.” the gem said, prompting another eye roll from Ninja Brian.   
Danny looked up at the gem. “Am I pure of heart?”   
“Well,”the gem started. Ninja Brian heard the tone of his voice and glared at him. “I bet you do! You see to be that type of gem!” he said and looked to Ninja Brian to see if he did what he wanted, seeing that it was he looked back at Danny.  
“How much is this?”Danny asked.  
“I have the book, the movie, and a collectible figurine for about 30.” The gem said and Danny shoved the money in his hand and got all that was promised, and they continued on their way.   
They walked through the market and slowed to glance at the random knick-knacks spread out among the tables. Suddenly there was a lot of chatters coming from in front of them that came towards them, and they took an attack stance.   
“Get back here!” they heard someone say ahead if them as a gem passed them, bumping into them but just kept running. Then the police came through, running into them as well.  
“That was weird.” Danny said.  
“I think we just witnessed a thief.” Brian replied. He then smiled at Danny.  
“I know what you are thinking and no! Let the police handle this.” Danny said. Brian looked to the floor then bolted in the direction the police were still heard calling after the thief. “Brian!” Danny called after him, running to try and catch up with him.  
Danny dodged gems as he ran through the crowd. “Brian! Sorry” He said as he bumped into another gem. After a while Danny lagged behind him but still kept running in the hope he could eventually stop him.  
“Who the hell are you?” Danny heard a policeman say. It was still ahead of him a little, but then it stopped and he skidded to a stop behind what felt like a wall of police gems. They had crowded around Ninja Brian. He looked up and saw Danny. He waved at him, knife in hand. Danny just did a face palm and shook his head.   
“Do you know him?” said a guard in front of Danny.   
“He is my partner in the military program.” Danny replied as he saw Brian look at the gem at his feet and give Danny a thumbs up.  
The policeman gave Danny a salute and said “Thank you for your service.” Danny sighed. He didn’t know if Brian or the police man provoked it but he knew that if more people saluted him he may actually have Ninja Brian go on a rampage if he wanted.  
“Just tell me what you are going to do to him?” Danny sighed.   
Another police officer turned to him, “Normal poofings are done when some gem poofs another gem.  
“Just get on with it then.” sighed Danny.  
~ ~ ~  
“You have to stop doing this.” I sighed, placing the heliotrope on the table. “We can’t keep missing training sessions because you are in your gem.” I sighed again and sat down. Then a thought cross my mind. I could grab a ship while he is in his gem and we could leave. I bet I could guess how to drive a ship. I bet no one would even notice that I shouldn’t be in the ship bay.  
I grabbed Ninja Brian’s gem and walked out the door. I needed to stay calm so I walked with determination, like I knew where I was going, what I was doing. I knew the cost and I knew it was worth it.  
Surprisingly the ship bay wasn’t crowded. Everyone must be in training also. It was somewhat dark so that I could see around but shadows were blended in with the rest of the place. Picking a ship. A star ship could get me pretty far away quickly but the gas doesn’t last that long. I could grab a Sun ship but it is incredibly slow with a lot of gas and room. I decided to grab the EW-6069 which had a good amount of gas and could go pretty fast. Wasn’t the best in the room but there were many other models in the bay that it would be hard to notice it gone. It should be easy right?  
I jumped into the driver's seat of one and placed the heliotrope in the cup holder. I grabbed the steering wheel and figured out slowly what buttons to not push nad which levers I should never touch unless I need to. Thankfully none of them made noise that anyone could hear outside the ship. When I had done the right this in the right order the ship began to hover.  
“Okay, now to actually getting out of here.” so I pushed the steering wheel and it went forward slowly. I pushed more and it slowly finally got out of the bay. Then I put the pedal to the metal and pushed the steering wheel all the way I could and it jolted forward.   
We were almost out of the atmosphere. But then the ship got slowly. Did I do something wrong? Was this how it normally worked? “Don’t worry.” A voice said over the intercom system of the ship. “You are being taken into custody.”  
Oh shit.


	7. Quick Decision 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you do something like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

I had been put in a cell until they come and grab me to tell me what I s going to happen to me. I pulled out the heliotrope that I shoved into my pocket. I had no idea how long I could force him to not to reform? I have never tried or heard of it but I fucking hope it works. I hope it doesn't hurt him. Could it? I bet he would probably hurt me when he reforms. All of a sudden the gem began to glow. Shit! I cupped my hands over it as it seemed to expand and then collapse again. The glowing stopped and I peeked into my hands to see the heliotrope as if nothing happened. I sighed in relief.  
There was a bang at my cell door which made me jump. “Hey prisoner.” I looked over to see a topaz standing in the doorway to my cell. “Come along.” he said, gruffly. I quickly shoved the heliotrope in my pants and got up. The topaz put cuffs on me and we walked down the hall that was full of criminals far more sinister than me. The topaz pushed me through a door and had a light shine in my eyes.   
“Blue Fluorite Facet - 1M4H Cut - 8AN.” said a booming voice. “You have been claimed to have stolen a ship. For what purpose would this have served?”  
What should I say? “Well, I-”  
“I will answer the questions here young man!” The voice replied. I closed my eyes at the light that was still being shone in my face. “Where were you planning to go?” the voice paused. “Well? Go on then!”  
“I just wanted to-”   
“Didn’t you hear me say that I will be answering the questions?”  
“Sorry Crystal.” Crystal is referring to someone of high status.  
“It better not happen again.” there was another pause. “You wanted the ship for your own impure uses. You had no destination in mind except for autopilot to take over. Is that correct?” the Crystal accused and there was another pause. “Of course I am correct! But the question now is what impure thing were you thinking of doing?”  
Really? This Crystal needs to know that? And another thing, there is more then one? Fine, fine. Whatever. Just get on with it. Suddenly I felt the heliotrope move a little. And I grabbed it just in case it was glowing. It felt like it kicked my hand, then my leg and then it stopped.   
“I knew it.” Crystal said. Fine. this might as well happen. “I am never wrong, so don’t try and object! You may leave but keep in mind, we will watch you to make sure you don't do this again.”   
“The judge has spoken!” the topaz said behind me and yanked my cuffs to get me out of the room. He lead me to a door, uncuffed me, and then shoved me out and slammed the door.  
~ ~ ~  
They kept a minor watch on me after that. I wasn't really allowed to do much, but I wasn’t doing much in the first place, just now I will never have the chance to experiment. When I got back to our quarters I pulled out the heliotrope that I was hiding and set it on the table. Almost immediately it began to glow. Ninja brian reformed and sat on the table.   
He fixed himself up and said “And what was the meaning for that?”  
“I didn’t want you to be in prison along with me.” I said and he looked puzzled.  
“Excuse me?” he said. “Prison? Explain.”  
“I tried to leave.” I said as Ninja Brian just rolled his eyes at me.  
“Figured.”  
“I had the chance so I took it!”  
“No. You wanted the chance and made up an excuse and failed.”  
“You know I love to sing.”  
“We are not leaving! We both worked hard to get here, and you want to throw it away just because you can’t do one thing you picked up only recently. No! We are not leaving here because of that!”  
“But it makes me happy!”  
“Happiness is not what you cared about when you started this years ago.” Ninja Brian said and walked out of our quarters.  
“I just want to leave and be happy and do what I want.” I sighed quietly to myself. I sat in the chair and decided to read some.  
“You should have considered it when you first started.” Ninja Brian said. I sighed and just tried to keep reading. I will figure this out somehow. Training was going to happen soon so I just hopped that Ninja Brian would actually be there. We can not miss training 3 times in a row.

Thankfully he was. He knew that it isn't good we even missed one, let alone missing three. I looked over at him but he didn't return the gaze.   
“Fuse!” The general demanded. I looked over at Ninja Brian, wondering what he would do. He finally looked at me, it was more of a glare but it counts.   
“yeah! Let's do this!”I said in my normal chipper way, holding me hand up for high five. Instead of a high five, he grabbed arm and twisted it behind my back. I inhaled through my teeth.   
“Say mercy.” he demanded.   
“Gah, mercy.” I groaned “Let me go.”  
“Say mercy!”  
“Brian, let me go!” I said. People were staring now.   
“Say mercy!” he pressed further. I try and twist to get out but he shoved my arm higher, making me wince and go on my tiptoes. Everyone seemed to walk away from us as they start to fuse themselves.  
“What the fu-ah” I was cut off by him shoving my arm father up my back.   
“Say it!”  
“Come on!” He shoved higher. “Everyone is staring.” i can barely focus on anything besides my shoulder.  
“You know what you did. You deserve this. Now say mercy.” I could hear the sharpness in his voice even if it is just in my mind.  
“If it is about earlier I know but i will succeed.” He shoved my arm again.   
“Bloodstone 4WT!” Shouted the general and we looked up at him and i felt Brian loosen up. “Let him go.” Brian proceeded to shove my are up quickly, making me call out and tears cling to my eyes. “Bloodstone, that is an order. You do not disobey orders from your general.” Brian shoved me to the floor, thankfully letting go of my arm. “I know it is hard for you to understand other people, with the communication error but you need to not take it out on other gems, including your partner.” The general said, getting closer to him. The general raised his batton, ready to strike.  
“No.” I said, more impeshly then i wanted. The general looked at me. “We have had to miss practice for the past two days and i don't think it will make anything better to make it a third.” Ninja Brian looked at me, quizzingly.  
The general nodded in agreement, lower his batton. “Then what do you propose?” the general asked. I was surprised he asked what his punishment should be.  
“Idea that may seem weird.” I told him my thought.  
“How sure are you this could work?” the general asked. Ninja Brian looked afraid, which may have been a first.   
“It’s worth a shot.” I said and he nodded. The general raised his batton and slashed Brian to poof. I grabbed the gem. I whispered “Fuse.” to it and it began to glow along with mine. Somehow it worked and we melded.  
Things felt different. Instead of having another person to work things out, it was just me. Like a bigger version of my body. I still had the physical appearance as normal, but it was like something about it was different. It was like Ninja Brian was in another room while i drove a clumsy ship. Training was going to be hard.


	8. Cannibalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That could have probably went better, but it didnt....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

I saw another chance, so i took it. It was dark out which may have not been the smartest thing but well, i just grabbed a sheet so that the shine from my outfit wouldn’t make me that visible. Second time is beter i think. The first time it was a whim and i needed to learn what not to do and maybe a suggestion what to do. This will be a better time.  
Then i heard footsteps behind me. I looked to see two topazes fall behind me, but their pace was faster and their eyes said i was the target. Instinct kicked in and i ran, with them keeping up behind me. I rounded a corner to be met with more topazes. “Where you going there, little lady?” Why do people think I’m a woman with this hair?  
“I- I was - I was just” I stubbled, hoping to find the right lie that would make it so that neither of us were shattered.  
“We know what you were doing! You are coming with us!” Oh, yes the classical ‘You’re coming with us’ I got picked up by the collar on my cape, almost choking me. I didn’t enjoy it like most probably wouldn’t.  
They carried me all the way back to the military quarters, and up to the Major’s office. They then dropped me and I hit the floor, rolling to my side so that the gem in my hand didn't shatter.   
“I am very disappointed in you two.” The major said and turned around so that she was facing me. I tried to get up but was met with a foot in my back, shoving me back to the floor. “I really wish that you hadn't put me into this place.” The major said and walked over to me. “You have everything that you would ever want. Everything you were meant for, right here. Why would you ever attempt to leave?”  
“Fine!” she said. “Since you aren’t going to answer I will let you live in a cell until you decided to change your mind.” I was lifted by my arms and dragged to a cell. They opened it and threw me in and i rolled to avoid shattering.   
“Be thankful she asked for you to go in a cell.” A topaz said and slammed the door.  
They still had no idea if they realized that I was holding a gem in my hand. What would happen if they realized? All of a sudden it decided to glow so i tried to hid it in my arms. I felt it expand, kick and grunt. “Sorry.” i said as it flew out of my arms but before i could grab it again. “No, no, no, no,” i gasped as it reformed and Ninja Brian sat on the cel floor.  
“Well,” he said, looking around the cell, “At least it is an upgrade. From what we used to have?”  
“Ninja Brian.”  
“So what got you into this mess?”  
“I tried to leave.”   
“Again? Danny, how many fucking times have i told you, we will never leave?”  
“I almost had it this time-” I shot back.  
“But where are you know? Oh a jail cell isn't it?”  
“I will get out of it!”  
“And how do you propose that?”  
“Eh!” I heard a topaz say outside the cell.  
“Ninja Brian, i am so sorry for this.” I said and poofed him with my sword.  
“What’s goin’ on ‘ere?” The topaz said.  
“Nothing, just casually talking to myself and having to one sided cause it's nice to be able to act like there is another person with you.” the topaz nodded in understanding and left me to be. How did he believe that? “You better not reform again.” It seemed to kick my hand a little.  
After a long, long time, a topaz opened my cell and grabbed me by the arm. He then proceeded to take me to the major’s office again.  
“So what should we do with you, Danny?” she asked, probably more wonder out loud. “lock you up until you learn? Torture you? How about a good old bubbling for a couple of years?” then she gained a devilish smile. “I have something better.” then she saw my hand. “before that, what do you got in you hand?” she said an motioned for a topaz. He promptly took my arm and pried the heliotrope out of my hand.   
“'ere you go manm.” he said handing it to her.  
She inspected it. “This is your partner, am I wrong?”   
“He did nothing. He has been in his gem the whole time.” I pleaded. “I promise he did nothing wrong. Let him go.”  
“Fine.” she sighed and tossed the gem to the other side of the room. I listen as it hit the floor but it didn’t seem to break at all. When she saw the look on my face and laughed. She looked behind me “Topaz, take the heliotrope back to their general.” She looked back at me, “He has no business in this matter.” I let out a breath of relief, whatever was going to happen, he had no part in it.   
“What are you going to do to me?” I asked, but i really didn’t get an answer at that moment. Just the Major walking over to the closet and going inside. She appeared almost immediately back out holding a bubbled gem. She walked back to her desk and popped the gem and quickly caught it.   
“She was just like you once.” She started, talking about the gem. “She felt like there was more for her, just not here. Problem was, was that we needed her here. She decided to steal a ship and leave one day. She got caught and put under surveillance. Then she slipped out again. She did have some sas to her, but that's not we need.” she sighed and then looked over near me but not at me. “She seems to have a worse fate then you.”  
“What do you-” But i was cut off from the realization.  
Her arm quickly descended upon the pointed spike by her desk, and the so familiar sound of a gem shattering came again, but this time it actually brought me to tears. I looked up to see her hand let go of the pieces that were left in her hand and she looked back at me. “Feast!” she demanded. I looked at her confusingly. “I said feast!” she demanded again.  
I was picked up by the topazes and thrown to the ground where the shattered pieces of the gem were. I looked up to her to see if there was any hesitation in her face, but there wasn't, but I did. “EAT!” she demanded and shoved my head down. She let go and I reached for a shard, was it really worth it? I stared at the shard, knowing this was once a gem like me, well not exactly but still a gem that had an idea, a past, friends, a hope. I tried to get the thoughts out of my head. I finally laid it in my mouth and chewed, then I swallowed. Visions filled my head, a girl, a guy, a battlefield, a sword going through gem after gem, a ship. I felt a pain in my stomach and a visions of looking down at their stomach and everything went black and the pain disappeared. I was shoved back into the real world.  
“More.” she said to me. “All of it must be gone, then you may leave.”  
As I ate more, I felt the gem more. I would see the girl I would feel trust, I saw the guy and felt love, the battlefield I would feel worry, the sword going through the gem I felt the adrenaline, the ship made me feel free but anxiety almost masked it, then the sword through the stomach, hopelessness. She knew what was going to happen, before it did.  
When I was finished I looked up at her. “Learn you lesson?” she asked, I nodded. “Next time, you will be the one eaten.” she said. The soldiers picked me up by my arms and dragged me back to my quarters. They proceeded to throw me in and left. Ninja Brian was there at the table, reading the paper. I looked up at him and got up and ran to hug him. I started to cry into his ninja suit.  
“Wow,” he said, still his emotionless voice. “What did they do to you?”  
“They made- they made me-” I stubbled “they made me- made me eat a ge-gem.”  
“That is interesting.” he said.  
“She- she shattered her and then- and then-” I said and started to cry again.  
~ ~ ~  
He was crying alright, I just ignore him. All of a sudden Danny looked up at me but with no expression on his face. His eyes were glowing with a mix of his blue and an orange. He suddenly flew up from me. “Nothing is going to change, ninja.” he said, but it wasn't him. “You will want to leave this miserable place and find a new home, you just will need to accept that.” suddenly Danny’s normal eyes came back and he looked as me and tears filled his eyes as he fell to the floor.  
“What just happened?” He choked. “Brian, what just happened?”  
“I-I have no idea.” I said and he looked up at me, eyes like that of one that had just realized they lost a fight before it was even officially over.  
“Brian, what is going on?” he asked me with pleading eyes.  
“Maybe it was the gem you ate. I have never had to deal with that, or even heard about what the effects of cannibalism does.”  
“Please, don’t call it cannibalism.” he said, helplessly. Suddenly his left eye started to glow again like the last time, while the other eye looked confused and scared.  
“You will never escape it.” he said harshly. I saw a tear fall from his right eye as he said it. The glow disappeared again  
“What did She mean? We? I?” he started to get flustered. “Ninja Brian,” he said with a helpless voice. “Please help me.”  
“There is nothing I can do.” I said. He looked hurt. “I have no experience so lets watch it and see if it gets worst. I bet that it will be like it never happened in a week.” I walked over to the chair I was sitting in and sat back down and continued what I was doing  
~ ~ ~  
I felt like he didn't care. “You are not concerned? I am your partner-”  
“And it is not my problem.” he said, cutting me off.  
“But if anything goes wrong, we will both get blamed.”  
“But who’s idea was it that got you into that mess? Oh wait! That was you.”  
“One day, you will be happy we left this planet.” I said.  
“And that day will be the day right before I am shattered for defecting. Priorities, fluorite.”  
“You will see, that if you left someday, you won't have to worry about anything. You'll see.”


	9. Welp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, nursery rhymes just got like 1000x creepier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta properly yet

We dodged the swords thrown at us. We grabbed one of then and jumped up, slicing at the fusion, instantly poofing them. The three gems fell to the floor as we dodged a shot from the side. We ran up and sliced at the fusion, missing. We kept slicing as they kept dodging. We saw another sword stuck in the ground and we grabbed it and gave a surprise attack from the other side and poofed the fusion.   
“You know there isn't something right. You know there is more.” Said a voice in our head. That was not Danny. It sounded like him but it wasn't. “You have finally found the reason to leave, but why did it take that to leave?”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked.  
Then he started to say a rendition of a almost children’s song but I can’t remember where it is from. “Brian, Brain, well and furled you want to leave this terrible world. And if you do, it is ‘cause you know there is something you can’t show. Round your mind this will run, this will run, this will run. Oh how awful.” I pulled us to a hiding place, and we parted. I saw Danny’s eyes glowing in orange with a devious smile. “You can turn your back but not go home, not go home, not go home. You can hope but you never will. Oh how awful.”   
Danny’s eyes returned to normal and he looked at me. “Ninja Brian! What are we doing? We need to fuse! Why are we unfused?” He held his hand up for a high five. I couldn’t bare hearing that again but I decided to continue along with the fight.  
~ ~ ~  
Night had fallen over the quarters and the battle had been finished for a while. I was just reading the paper while Danny played with a yo-yo which he had been figuring out for some times.  
Then his eyes glew again. It had been a week about since the last time on the battlefield. He stopped playing with the yo-yo “Rock a bye Brian on the treetop,,” He said. “When this place blows you’ll want to rock, When you’ll break the silence fall, And down will come Brian, sanity and all.”  
“Danny?” I said and his eyes dimmed back to normal.  
“What is it Ninja Brian?” he said as he continued to use his yo-yo.  
“Never mind.” I said, and continued reading the news.  
~ ~ ~  
“Hey, Danny.” Ninja Brian said to me.  
“What do you want?” I said sitting next to him at the table.   
“What if you did leave? Did you have a plan?”  
“Well, I was thinking of stealing a ship from one of the bays. And then flying till I ran out of gas and I would land on the nearest planet. Why do you ask?”  
“I would be willing to help you leave.”  
“Really? You have told me so many time-”  
“Well, I thought you may be happier away from here, and I thought I may like it as well.”  
“You would do that, for me?” I said, jumping up in down in my seat. He nodded. “We are going to leave! I am so excited!”  
~ ~ ~  
Brian, Brain, well and furled you want to leave this terrible world. And if you do, it is ‘cause you know there is something you can’t show. Round your mine this will run, this will run, this will run. Round you mind this will run. Oh how awful. You can turn your back but can't go home, can’t go home, can’t go home. You can hope but you never will. Oh how awful.


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so they got a plan, but there is something that made that a little harder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

We had planned to leave tonight, but this time i have Ninja Brian that will help me. We have been planning for so long it is almost time for us to actually go to a planet that needs us most. It has easily been about a year since Ninja Brian and I have been paired together.  
The only problem is is that Ninja Brian got poofed again during practice, and we hadn’t really planned for this. He seemed to take forever to actually reform but recently he hasn’t taken as long as the first time, so who knows. But reformed or not, we are going to go through with the plan.  
“Late Night Training!” the general yelled and walked past our quarters. He leaned back into the doorway “That includes you, fluorite. But leave the heliotrope.” so i get up and leave.  
Ninja Brian was supposed to be with me, but i can still do this, probably. So i stood at attention in the dark, no lights were on in miles, i actually could only see from the light of the moon and stars. Everyone around has been planning for this, and everyone was waiting.  
“Late Night Training” was a code phrase basically. It was a huge fight all over the town and it was a fight to the poof until there was only one gem left standing. We have been practicing for this for weeks. This is the second time we have ever done this but it helped with being able to move around and use the landscape, even if we didn’t know it well. It is like a real world application to our training.  
So we lined up on the battlefield, all ready to go. “You all know what is going on,” The general started. “There are no partners this round. You are alone. You can team up if you so wish, but nothing is stopping them from hitting you while you are weak. Gem count again so make sure you bubble every gem you kill so we can count your final score. Everything clear?”  
“Yes sir!” we all said in unison.  
“Five minute grace period to get into place but nothing besides shattering is off limits. Now go!” He said and we all split. I was going to go into the animal reservoir until time was up. It was close enough to the quarters to grab Ninja Brian but not so close that gems would become suspicious and also no one really like the species native here so i bet no one would even consider going here.  
“One minute until grace period is over.” the general's voice boomed across the place through speakers. I hunkered down and tried to hide the best i can. After some time “Grace period is over.”  
I waited for minutes to pass, just waiting until the time seemed to be right. Clashing of different weapons seemed to fill the pit of animals. Screaming and yelling came with them also. It was just a minor noise mess. Then after a while there was silence, no yelling or screaming or pleading for mercy, just the animals making adorable noises. I will admit, i did pet some of the, okay most of them, well all of them, i hugged all of them.  
“Goodbye my animals friends!” I said as i climbed up the enclosure and i like to imagine they said goodbye. I snuck back to our quarters but still hid in the shadows the best i could, even with my sparkly cape. Somehow there was only little times i actually had to hid from a gem that prowled past.   
I was sneaking to our quarters to grab Ninja Brian, somewhat hoping he hasn’t reformed because if he did then there would be too much explaining to do. I was almost at the doorway into our quarters when i see a quartz a quartz had found me, so i fought back like anyone would do. I decided to duck into a nearby room and wait for a good time to strike.  
“I know your here.” she said. “Just show your face to get it over with.”  
“No!” I said and hid harder. I could hear her footsteps..  
“You know if you don’t want to get caught you don’t speak.” She pointed out and it was true, but there was a reason.  
“Then why are you?” I heard the footsteps stop, probably realizing her mistake.  
“Well,” she started. “It’s cause i want your to find me so that i can get it over with quicker.” She did have a point.  
”But i know i will be the last one standing.” I shot back.  
“Now, why don’t we get the talking over with and show yourself.” i heard her footsteps come closer and closer, until she seemed right outside of where i was hiding. Quickly, i summoned my sword and jumped up and slashed her. She instantly poofed and fell to the floor. I actually thought of picking her up, but i realized she would be found to have left also, and to be completely honest, she wasn’t one of my favourites. I ran off to my quarters and found that somehow Ninja Brian had yet to reform so i grabbed him and ran to the Ship bay. Nobody would think it was weird that i was there because it was part of the field.  
I remembered the ship, the ship was called a, a, oh! What was it called? Something like shooting star, or meteor, or asteroid. Could it have been a speedster? I have named the only ships that would be useful in this situation. That doesn't help! I walked around a corner to be met with a sickle in my face.  
“I almost forgot we had a flashy fluorite in our group.” The actinolite said, turning his dagger on my gem which somewhat started to make me a little dislocated. “Now what are you doing in the ship bay without your weapon drawn?”  
“I want to seem- seem like I mean no threat.” I said, everything changing like i was put in a kaleidoscope.  
“Sure and i am green diamond!” He mocked and pushed on my gem making me drop Ninja Brian but he didn't seem to notice. “I’m going to ask again why are you in the ship bay?”  
“May I ask the same for you?”  
“Because i am playing the game!”  
“Then why is it so weird i am here?” I said and he let up on my gem, thank god. Then it sunk in, there is no green diamond! Oh, now it makes sense.  
“Now fight me!” he said and got into a stance.  
Being lazy I just quickly summoned my sword and threw it. The sword hit him in the chest and poofed him.   
“Hey! Who's in here?” I heard another voice. I am so done with this. But he sounded like a topaz, shit. All I could think was to grab the Bloodstone and run to a random ship. So I did. I grabbed him and I ran. What did we get into?


	11. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ship is huge. Now what do they do?  
> Song: Rocket Man by Elton John. Listen to Danny sing it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHEpGHsKdV0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta yet.

I bet this isn't the ship we planned but it is what I got. I think I was able to able to fly it because we zoomed out of the bay with just a couple of buttons. Surprisingly fast, which was worrying cause i have no idea how much fuel it has. We got out of the atmosphere and into space quickly and after a while i saw no more dots on the radar that said there was anyone following us.  
After a while it dongs on me, i can sing. I threw the ship on autopilot, placed Ninja Brian by the helm, and headed to a room. Everywhere was mirrors, must have been a torture room or something. Like floor, ceiling, walls all silvery reflective material covered it all.  
“I packed my bag last night, preflight.” I started to sing, sitting on the floor, “zero hour, nine a.m. And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then. I miss that world so much, I miss my life. It's lonely out in space. On such a timeless flight And I think it's going to be a long long time for touchdown brings me around again to find. I'm not the man they think I am on homeworld. I'm a rocket man.”  
“Dan!” I heard Ninja Brain yell. He must have reformed or else he wouldn't be yelling at me. Took him long enough. I got up and started to walk to the door. “What the hell were you thinking?” Ninja Brian said walking into the doorway.  
“I was just-”  
“I told you that you needed to grab (Insert ship name here cause i zoned out) not a (insert another ship name that i guess we were on but zoned out). How could you forget? I made sure you knew.”  
“I will tell you i actually forgot the moment we stopped talking abou it.”  
“And why didn’t you wait till i was reformed like i told you?”  
“I forgot that also.”  
“What do you remember?”  
“I needed a ship and to do it during the late night training.”  
“Well, at least you got that.”  
“Have you seen that we are gone? No one has followed us.”  
“Yes.”  
“I was susefull! I did it! We are gone! We can do anything.”  
Ninja Brian mumbled under his breath.  
“We will make a better life, i promise.” the next couple of hours was checking out the ship and Ninja Brian on occasions testing me just in case the ship did have a gem on it. After hours and hours and days after days, everything finally ran out.  
“I thought all the ships were solar powered. Is it night time?” I said, really confused.  
“Dan, we are in space.” Ninja Brain pointed out. “There is no way there would be a lack any sunlight. You idiot took a ship that didn’t have any solar cells anywhere on it.”  
“Oh, okay. Thank makes sense.”  
“I’m going to the cockpit to check if anything is wrong with the ship or if it was your incompetence.”  
“Ninja Brian!” I said and followed after him.  
When i got into the cockpit Ninja Brian was already futsing with different things and nobs. “What is going on?” I asked coming up next to him.  
“You stole the wrong ship, that is what is ‘going on’.” He shot back.  
“Fine.” I said sitting in what i assumed was the captain's chair. “Then what do we do?” I asked kicking back in the chair.  
“Let it coast and hope we don't need to maneuver it because that is gone along with the power.”  
“Oh, Fun!” i said. “So we’re fucked?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“Great!”  
I started to watched out the windows as everything seemed to just soar on by. After a while it seemed like we were headed to a planet and gaining speed every second.  
“Ninja Brian!” I said, eyes never leaving at the planet in front of me. “Do you see this?”  
“What is it?” He responded. He turned around and then he saw what i saw, the blue planet with green specks coming closer. “It seems like shattering will happen soon. We had a short life but i guess it ends now.”  
“That was optimistic.” I commented, sarcastically.  
“Well, it is the truth.”  
The cockpit started to get warmer and warmer and what seemed like fire started to engulf the ship. “Ninja Brian, what is going on?”  
“I think we are going through the planet’s atmosphere.” He said. “We are just a big ball of fire now.”  
“What do we do?” I said, freaking out. Ninja Brian shrugged. “What does that help?” I looked around, running my fingers through my hair. “We will be okay. We will be okay.” Ninja Brian looked at me, then around. “Wait? Do you have an idea?” Ninja Brian didn’t say anything. “What is it?” At this point the cabin was unbearably hot. Ninja Brian held up his hand for a high five. Now i see what he was thinking. I high fived him and white light engulfed us. Ninja Sex Party seemed to fill the cabin, i didn't realize how big we are compared to our original forms. “How does this help!” I screamed as the ground got closer and closer.  
“You’ll see.” Ninja Brian. The impact knocked us out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I'm gonna make this the season finally. It will be back August 2nd! Danny and Ninja Brian will return!


	12. Crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross saw a ship from Homeworld crash on their beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta yet

“Uh. Arin?” Ross called out from the window. “I think something crashed on the beach.”  
“What makes you say that?” I asked, as I continued playing some random game I had found at the store earlier. I don’t know why either. It wasn't that good.  
“Cause I saw something crash on the beach and now it is steaming.” Ross replied.   
I paused the game, “Let's go and check it out then.”  
“I think we should grab the others.” Ross said. “I have a feeling it's from Homeworld.”  
“What make you say that?”   
“Because it looked like a ship that was in one of Holly’s books.”  
“Alright then, let’s get everybody.” Anything could come out of that ship, anything. So we have to be prepared for when it is not friendly. When we were all ready we set out for the ship. We walked closer and closer to the smoke that was rising in the sand up ahead and it didn’t seem good.  
“Everyone stay behind me.” I said the closer we got. We each drew our weapons and everyone fell behind me. The closer we got i was able to hear the beeping of the ship, saying that there is something wrong with the ship. I looked over the dune the crash made and just saw a ship, it was from homeworld, but there seemed to be nothing else. It seemed like a ship that could hold many different gems so it wasn't a huge ship, but it wasn’t technically a small ship.  
“Should we just find the gems and bubble them?” Suzy said, leaning into my ear.   
“Let’s still keep our guard up. You don't know what might be waiting for us.” I responded and everyone nodded as they fanned out around the ship. Then there was a goan from the ship and i gave everyone the ‘don’t make a noise’ signal. There was movement in the ship and another goan while we got our weapon ready, prepared to pounce. Then there was a pounding at the ship’s door then it flew off into the ocean. Out amerged a gem and, from my angle, i saw that it was a fusion. It seemed to be friendly but i wasn’t going to take any chances. I looked over at Ross and Barry. It seemed that there were figuring out a plan, and knowing those two, it won't be good.   
“HEY!” Ross yelled, waving his arms. This is probably better than what they could have done. “HEY ASSHOLE!” I was wrong, they could have done a fuck ton better. The fusion turned to look at him. “YEAH YOU, DICKBAG!” The fusion seemed to hesitate but then it walked over to him. It then squatted down to be level with Ross. “I’m going to fuck you up.” Ross stated and raised his shovel. The fusion punched him and Ross flew backwards. No suprise how that came out.  
“Oh no.” Barry said and the fusion looked over to him. Barry tried to hid in the sand. As the fusion came closer to him he stopped and stared at the fusion. “Hey there, uhm, big guy?” he said, voice wavering. The fusion got inches from his face, i could barely see Barry’s eyes that were obviously full of fear, i didn’t need anything fancy to tell me that. He made some type of a noises that just seemed like he wanted to say hello, but something was taking away his voice. The fusion raised one of its hands and proceeded to ruffle Barry’s hair. When it seemed satisfied, it got up and walked away. It must have noticed me because it had locked onto me.  
I summon my arm cannons and grounded myself as it came closer. “Suzy!” I called out.  
“Already on it!” she replied and i saw her fly up from the fusion’s side with her scythe drawn. With a swift movement she sliced and the fusion almost instantly poofed and fell to the sand.  
“Nice work!” i said, letting my arm cannons go back into my gem. I walked over to where the two gems had fallen to join Suzy.  
“What do you think?” She said, picking up one of them. It was dark green with red veins all over it.   
“Hmm, I think we could see if they were just an unstable fusion.” I said.   
“Well, i saw points where it seemed not so aggressive.” Suzy pointed out.   
Barry came over to join us. “It ruffled my hair.” he said, clearly still stund from it. “What happened to Ross?”  
“ROSS!” i called. To there being no immediate response, i shrugged. “I dunno.”   
Suzy rolled her eyes. “Arin, come on.” she said and started to walk in the direction Ross flew off to.  
“Here!” said a mini sand dune which then moved as Ross emerged. “So many regrets.” he groaned as he got to his feet and then fell face first into the sand.  
“I’ll get him back to the temple.” Barry sighed and grabbed Ross’ arms and started to drag him back.  
“What should we do with them?” Suzy said, walking over to grab the blue one. I think i may know what types of gems these are, but i’m just not sure.  
“Let’s not bubble them.” I said. “I feel something will come because of them.”  
“Do you want me to see if Holly can make another room for them?”  
“Not yet.” I said “But i would like Holly to identify them.” aWe walked back to the temple and played the waiting game.   
After a while of waiting Holly came out “I heard we got some new gems.” she said coming over to see them on the table.  
“Well, we don’t know yet.” I said, coming over to her. “Do you know what they are?” I asked, hoping she could answer my suspicion.  
She pointed to the green and red one, “It seems like this one is a heliotrope, or know as a bloodstone.” she pointed to the blue one. “And that i am pretty sure is a blue quartz. But i could be wrong with any of these.”  
“That's what i thought also so i don’t think you are too far off.”  
“So what are we planning if they reform in here and try and fight us?” Ross asked, eating a marshmallow.  
“Poof and bubble them before they can destroy anything in here.” I responded.   
“I can almost guarantee that the bloodstone will fight back.” Holly said and i took note of that. As almost on queue, the bloodstone started to float.  
“Okay, everyone.” I said. “Make sure you are ready to fight.” we all summoned our weapons, except Holly. She hid behind a door for protection.  
The bloodstone shifted between a bunch of different forms then settled on one and me landed on the ground in a crouching position. He looked up at me with red eyes that looked angry right before he jumped at me. He started hitting me without a weapon and i tried to fight back. Suzy came over and slashed at him and he jumped at her. Then we started to double team him which he was surprisingly keeping up with, somewhat getting the better of us. After a while it seems like we were getting the better of him, then he took his foot and put it on my stomach then shoved me to the ground.  
I looked over to see the other gem started to reformed, i saw Ross jump over and grab the gem. “I will not let you out.” He said, holding is so that it literally couldn't reform without getting out of his hand. The bloodstone turned back to him, i could feel anger radiating off of him. Ross looked back at him and fear gripped his face. The bloodstone jumped towards him and Ross screamed. The Bloodstone tried to reach the gem and Ross just kept holding it out of his reach.  
“Pass it over here!” Barry said, waving his hands towards Ross. I bet without thinking, Ross tossed the gem over to Barry. I saw that mid air it tried to reform but when Barry caught it, it stopped. Barry turned away to walk outside.  
“Watch out!” I yelled as the bloodstone body tackled Barry. The gem flew from his hands and Suzy swiftly grab it from the air. The bloodstone stood-up us right on Barry and glared right at Suzy.  
“If you want it, then you will have to run!” She said and ran out of the temple and the bloodstone ran after her.   
“Will Suzy be okay?” Ross asked, coming up right next to me.  
“Totally.” I said with a smirk. Barry got up and watched with us as Suzy ran all around the beach, with the bloodstone falling behind her more and more. I walked outside to see it in person and it was almost comical.   
“I thought i wasn’t going to have to deal with any more gems after we left Homeworld.” The blue quartz said between his teeth.  
“What?” I said, not pulling so hard on his arm.  
“We left Homeworld to get away from assholes like you.” He said, trying to pull his arm back.  
“What?” I said, very confused. “Then why are you fighting us?”  
“Cause you were fighting us!” He responded.   
Oh, that makes sense, wait. “Actually your friend started it.”  
“That’s just him.” he said. “He’s every defencive. Now will you let me go?”  
“Sorry.” I said and let his arm down.  
“Ninja Brian!” He called. The bloodstone looked at him. “Everything is cool. Chill out.” the bloodstone squinted at him. “Its okay. They are just like us.” he turned back to me and whispered. “Right?”  
“Mostly.” i responded.  
“I don’t want to have them poof you again.” the blue quartz responded, crossing his arms. The bloodstone sighed and shook his head. “Okay, then stop fighting them. It has only been self defence.” The bloodstone looked like he was trying to talk back to him. “No! I don’t want to hear it. We can discuss it later.” The blue quartz said. He turned back around to me. “Let me introduce myself. I’m a Blue Fluorite Facet - 1M4H Cut - 8AN or you can just call me Danny, Dan, or Daniel. And that” he pointed to the bloodstone. “Is Red Heliotrope Facet - 2A2L Cut - 4WT or Ninja Brian.” Ninja Brian waved. “He also says he wants you to stop calling me a quartz. I am better than that.”  
“Wait- How?” I said.  
“Can i explain it later? I just kind of want to relax right now.” Dan said.   
“Yeah, totally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry thing happened and then life decided to pummel me with a full metal bat so sorry it took 3 months to actually post this. Anyways i will try and get my schedule to normal.


	13. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From eating to backstories, you're learning things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

“So, you planned it?” Ross said.  
“It was until he got poofed.” Danny said, pointing to Ninja Brian.  
“What?” Ross said.  
“Him getting poofed made it so much harder. Thankfully I was able to get us out without getting caught that time.”  
“That time?” Arin asked.  
“Many failed attempts.” Dan said. “They didn’t end so good.”   
“Wow.” Ross said and ate a cookie. Danny looked at him shocked. Ross looked up at his disgusted face. “What?” he asked, mouth full of cookie.  
“Ross,” Arin said. “On homeworld it isn’t normal to eat, or drink.”   
Dan still looked just as confused as Ross. “We don’t need to so we don’t.” Dan stated.  
“But we like to. It feels comforting.” Ross said, taking another bite of cookie.   
“Would you like to try it?” Suzy offered.  
Dan thought this through a little. “Sure?” He said and suzy went to get a cookie.  
“So, is Homeworld still terrible?” Holly asked.   
“No!” Ninja Brian said, but of course only Danny heard it.   
“Yeah.” Danny said. “It just seemed that after i tried to leave the first time it got even worse.”  
“Sounds about right!” Arin said.   
Suzy came over and gave Danny the cookie. “How does this work?” He asked, examining the cookie.   
Suzy had grab herself one as well. “Watch me.” she said and took a bite, the swallowed so Danny followed suit.  
“Now what do i do?” he said when the bite of cookie in his mouth was mush.  
“Swallow!” Suzy replied. Danny looked even more confused. “Move it by force down your throat.” Even though he was still confused, he tried it and swallowed the food.  
“So?” Arin asked.  
“That was horrifying.” Danny responded. “But i will admit I liked it.”  
“Does Ninja Brian want to try?” Ross asked, looking over to him.  
Ninja Brian looked surprised and turned his head in disgust. “That is a no from him.” Danny said and giggled a little.  
“So how do you an Ninja Brian work?” Holly asked. “I’ve never seen a mute heliotrope that is only understood by one person.”  
“I actually don’t know.” Danny said, looking over to Ninja Brian who shrugged. “It just does, i guess. It’s been that way since we met.” Holly started to write things down in her notebook. “May i ask what you are doing?”  
“Oh, sorry,” Holly said. “I was a scientist back on homeworld and they sent me here to observe here, but well, i loved this place and the animals so much i just stopped reporting back.”  
“Homeworld had scientists?” Danny asked.  
“Well, it was a very private job.” Holly said.  
~ ~ ~  
“Watermelon Tourmaline Facet - 2M2Y Cut - 7CD!” said the lead Watermelon Tourmaline and I turned around at attention.  
“What do you need, sir?” I asked.  
“We have a special mission for you. We need you to go to a planet we are thinking of sucking resources out of it.” The Watermelon Tourmaline said.  
“When will i have to leave?” I asked.  
“When will your current assignment be finished?” the Lead Watermelon Tourmaline asked, writing on the paper on their clipboard.  
“It may take a while, i estimate tommrorw morning.” I said. “If i can continue my work.”  
“Fine, that will have to do.” The lead Watermelon Tourmaline sighed. “Be prepared midday tomorrow you ship will take off with you in it. You’ll be given more instruction before you head off.”  
“Alright sir.” I said and got back to work.  
~ ~ ~  
“Most things on Homeworld was.” Danny commented. “Basically everything is private or secret.”  
“So, can anyone fuse?” Ross said, changing the subject.  
“If you’re allowed, mostly.” Danny said. “But that is only for power in battle.” Danny realized something. “Thank you for fusing when we crashed. I didn’t realize that was the reason.” Ninja Brian nodded in acknowledgement.  
“So how long were you on that ship?” Arin asked, crossing his legs.  
“Long enough.” Danny replied.  
“34 day, 13 hours, and 47 minutes when i fused with you.” Ninja Brian sadi but Danny ignored it.  
“So, are you thinking of staying?” Holly asked.  
“If you want us to.”Danny said. “But if not we will be on our way.”  
“We could always use more hands to help around here.” Arin said, smiling.  
“Do i need to make you different rooms or would you prefer one?” Holly asked. Ninja Brain held up two fingers before Danny could respond. “I’ll get on that then.”  
“Thank you.” Danny said.


	14. These are the "Crystal Gems"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really? that's their name? They could have picked something so much more creative. WE ARE CRYSTALS!! Welp, lets see what they are like....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

So, Arin and the rest of them seem to call themselves the “Crystal Grumps”. I'm not judging but they could have come up with a more creative name. It is interesting they are all like a- a- i don’t know what it is called but they are really nice to each other and care for one another. Like one would take the other’s life before themselves and it nice.  
They also showed me this thing called “Video Game”. They seem really interesting but Ninja Brian doesn’t seem to really like them except watching one being played. Arin yells when he plays them but it is quite funny to see him yelling and screaming at something that won't respond or get any better in any way to make it so he stops screaming.  
And then there was the first actual meal. I have no idea to describe it but they told me it had “steak” that i could “dip” in the “barbeque sauce” and it was actually pretty good. They used a weird one sided dagger to cut it up cause they said it would “choke me” whatever that means. Ross laughed at it and Barry slapped him but i don't understand why. It was actually a pretty good meal. Ninja Brian didn’t eat anything, thought. I understand. I am actually not sure he formed with a mouth. That is a question that i need to have answered now but later.  
Holly keeps asking us questions, after a while she would ask me but direct it to Ninja Brian cause she realized he couldn’t answer or wouldn’t. They were mostly about homeworld. Thankfully they weren’t asking us about conspiracies cause at least i had no idea about those. But she did ask about the Ninja Program which it was hard to explain cause it’s just repetition until it was profected. That was also terrible.   
Also our rooms were finished which was interesting cause they made us not be able to see what they were before we walked in. For all we know they could have shattered us! But they didn’t. It was actually a really nice room that was made for me. They actually had a microphone in it which was interesting cause i never told them about how i like to sing. Like it just knew. Ninja Brian actually requested that no one saw his room after we saw mine. I learned a long time ago that you don't argue with him or fight him, with words or fists. I’ve seen so many people make that mistake and it didn’t end pretty. So we let Ninja Brian explore his room while the rest of the “Crystal Grumps” hung out with me in my room.   
“So why can only Ninja Brian talk to you?” Holly randomly asked. “Can you hear him now?”  
“He’s normally quiet and only talking once in awhile.” I said, grabbing out these prehistoric looking creatures. “But i wish i knew why he can talk to me. I but also he says somethings that other people should not hear so maybe it’s a blessing its only me.”  
Arin looked confused for a little bit then he suddenly said “Oh!” and started to laugh hysterically.   
“He just says things that other gems shouldn’t hear.” I said, a little confused why he was laughing.  
“Oh please, stop saying that! You’re gonna kill me!” Arin laughed.   
“Why?” I asked.  
“Oh,” Suzy said with a little giggle. “We have a lot to teach you.”  
“How long have you been here that you have picked up their customs?” i asked, a little confused at what was going on.  
“All in due time buddy!” Barry said.


	15. Partners, Am I Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh he was way more than i ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta Yet

“So, what did you do?” I asked Arin, jumping onto the couch next to him. “Like before you two left.  
“Well, Suzy was one of the common workers, I was a soldier.” Arin said.  
“I have never heard of a soldier that was alone.” I said.  
“Well, I did, at one point.” Arin said like he was remembering an event. I decided not to press further.  
“So, how did you meet Suzy?”  
Arin smiled “We met a long time before we actually left.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, she was a servant for a while to one of the people on the field for a while.” he said. “We eventually started talking we just clicked you know?”  
“Yeah.” I said. There was silence between them. “What happened to your partnered.” Arin looked like he was figuring out what to say. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's just-”  
“Partners never break up?” Arin took the words I was just about to say. “They are there for each other? Die for each other, kill for one another?” he took a deep breath. “The Heads of our respective gems are never wrong, and they weren’t. It was us, just me and him.”  
~ ~ ~  
The yelling filled his ears. “I knew it! I fucking knew it! I fucking knew it was you!”  
“I did nothing of the sort!” he yelled back in retaliation. “Why do you believe it was me?”  
“No one else could have! You are the only one that could ever do that!”  
“I would have never fucking done that to her! She was really nice! Why would I ever fucking do that?”  
“You knew how much she meant to me. You were fucking jealous!”  
“I have Suzy! Why would I be fucking jealous of you?”  
“You have always been! I have just always felt it! Suzy only started to become a thing after me and Emily started to be a thing! Now explain that!”  
“Suzy just happened to be in the right place in the right time. It was chance.”  
“Sure it was.” he mocked Arin. “And it just by chance that we need to fuse every time we are on the battlefield?”  
“We are more powerful that way! I would have poofed many times if we hadn’t already been fused.” Arin fought back. “You know that you are the same.”  
“I can hold my own more then you can.”  
“No, you can’t. I have seen you. You have trouble opening certain doors!”  
“That has nothing to do with the topic! You shattered Emily!” Jontron said and tears formed at the realization, like he still living the scene.  
“I never did anything of the sort!”  
“The detective said it looked like a Tugtupite did it and the only Tugtupite I know is you!”  
“But didn't he say it was during the time we were on the battlefield?”  
“That doesn't mean he is correct. What did you do to her?” John seemed to break down.  
“I didn’t do anything! I have never been to her fucking apartment!”  
“That doesn't mean that you have never fucking followed me there.”  
“Sure, lets say I did-”  
“You admit it!”  
“It was fucking hypothetical, you asshole!”  
“Well, if you did, then I would shatter Suzy.”  
“No! She doesn’t need to get into this!”  
“Oh, now she doesn’t need to be in this? Why couldn’t Emily not be part of it?”  
“She never was!”  
“Sure she was! She got shattered right after the last fight!”  
“That you claimed was me being fucking jealous again. I see a pattern.”  
“You know, if you don’t fess up, then I will fucking bring Suzy into it.”  
“No! Please don’t but I won't admit to something I didn't do!”  
“Fine!” Jon said and stormed out of their quarters and Arin quickly followed him.  
“Where are you fucking going?”  
“You know I keep my promises.”  
Arin summoned his arm cannon and pointed it towards Jon. Jon turned around to see Arin with a face that looked determined. “Go back to our quarters and let this pass or else.”  
“Or else I’ll end up like Emily?”  
“No, I would never fucking shatter you or anyone!.” Arin said. “I will poof you!”  
“Oh no!” Jon said sarcastically. “Going into my gem for a day? That is horrible! What will I ever do?”  
“Don't fucking test me, Jontron.”  
Jon turned around, looked over his shoulder at him and said “I’ll say you said hi!”  
Arin shot his cannon and instantly Jon blocked it with his hammer. Arin panted but he didn't know exactly why. “You can't stop me, and you know you can’t.” Jon said. “You can't beat me.” and Jon hit him with his hammer and knocked him to the wall and he collapsed to the floor, head hurting. Jon then walked off down the corridor. Arin tried to get back to normal faster but his vision was still blurry, but he used both arm cannons and shot at Jon and it hit him in the back. Jon turned around and ran to Arin and hit him with his hammer and knocked him out.  
When Arin came to, Jon was gone. All he could think was that he had to save Suzy. He ran but took the back streets where no one walked almost. Jon must have taken the normal streets because that is the only way he knows, Arin hoped.  
He ran up to suzy’s apartment and threw open the door. “Arin says `Hi’.” he heard Jon say and saw his hammer rear back. Arin just ran and grabbed the hammer before it hit Suzy’s gem. Jon looked confused but reared back. “If you won't fucking move, then you both will go!”  
Right then Suzy stabbed Jon with her dagger. He breathed in disbelief. Suzy pulled it out and Jon stumbled backwards and hit the couch. He looked over at Arin hoping so see sympathy but, nothing, almost joy was there. Jon looked over at Suzy, hoping to see the normal kind and helping personality to help him, but she just stood there as Arin pushed her behind him. He then disappeared into his gem.  
Suzy ran over and bubbled the Larimar that laid on the floor. “Keep this, somewhere.” she said as she handed it to Arin. “I have no idea what people would think if they found this. Just lock it in a chest or something.”  
Arin walked back to his quarters, trying to hid the bubbled gem. He locked it in the chest in their, his quarters. The next day at roll call, they asked Arin what happened to Jontron.  
“He, he ran off in the middle of the night.” He lied.  
“Why didn't you stop him?” the general asked.  
“I tried but he fought back and knocked me out, and when I came to, he was gone.” Arin stated.   
The general nodded. “Do you know where he was headed?” he asked.   
“No, sir.”  
“Hmm,” the general hummed. “We will get gems to find him, don’t worry.”  
~ ~ ~  
“Let’s just say that we had a conflict in interest.” Arin said finally after some silence.  
“Well, he must be as stubborn as you!” I laughed. Arin cracked a smile. I wish I knew what happened, I bet that if I knew I could help him more and understand what is going on in that mess he calls a head.


	16. No Body Actually Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally i don't have to worry about a bomb going off when i go out, but it feels like it with Ninja Brian around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

We were told to go and help Suzy get groceries. She also offered to show us the game store which sounded interesting.  
“So what do we need to get exactly?” Danny asked Suzy as we walked into a little town near the temple.   
“I will show you cause this place is a lot different from homeworld.” Suzy said. “Especially since you two are soldiers.”  
“We are ninjas technically.” I butted in but Danny didn't care.  
“Well, we had a day to go out and we went to a little shopping area.” Danny tried to defend.   
“But it is still a different place than homeworld. Trust me.” Suzy said. “Stick with me and you will be fine, okay?”  
“Then you may have wanted to rethink keeping Ninja Brian with us.” Danny said.  
“What harm can he do?”  
“So much.” Danny said. “It was a normal thing for him to poof a gem a day before he was actually allowed to.”  
“Well, he has been here for sometime.” Suzy tried to defend. “Maybe he has learned.”  
Danny started to laugh, “Sure.” he turned to me, walking backwards. “Don't poof anyone here, okay?”  
“Here is also another thing with humans,” Suzy said and stopped us. “They don’t get poofed like us. When they die it’s like us shattering. Any harm done to them actually permanently harms their physical being.”  
“What?!” Danny looked taken aback. “Wait, really?”  
“Yes.” Suzy said. “So no stabbing or hacking or anything that would get us poofed to anyone. It’s called murder and it isn't good.”  
“Are you sure Ninja Brian should be with us?” Danny said. “I know he needs to learn and shit but would it be better if he didn’t come, for this one time?”  
“I think he can do it?” Suzy said a little more unsure than either of us hoped. “Right Brian? You won’t kill anyone in our outing, right?”  
I thought about it for a second. Could i already do do that? “How long?”  
“He wants to know how long he will have to hold the urge in.” Danny said.  
“Hours probably but there will be other distractions.” she said.   
I looked over at Danny. Danny looked at me. I nodded at him. He nodded at me. “He can do it.” he said.  
We were off. She didn't lie that it had so many distractions. Dan stopped at couple of times to eat one of the sample things. At first we were confused when Suzy ate one but she told us it was okay which then Dan started to take one every time we walked by. No one really minded us surprisingly. A couple of time Danny had to talk me down cause i almost “killed” 5 people. What was i supposed to do? Not protect Danny? These- things- are rude. Also Suzy said there would be a reward after if we were good   
Well i guess we were good (i’m not sure about Danny though) cause she took us to the game store. She said we could grab 2 games of our choosing. Dan ran off to look at colourful ones with different non realistic characters covering the front. I actually found some gorey ones and grabbed one that seemed interesting. Then another caught my eye, even though it looked nothing like what i would want to play, something about it made me grab it.   
“Arin!” Suzy said as she heading into the temple “We’re home!”   
Arin came running to the door. “Did you get my cheetos?” he said jumping for some reason. Suzy reached into a bag and pulled out a bag and hanged them to him. He ripped it open and started shoveling them into his mouth. “I love you so much.” he said, oraphase full.  
We helped her put stuff away. “Now can we play our games?” Dan begged.  
“Yeah!” she said and handed him the bag with them in it. “Do you need my help?”  
We thought for a moment. “Most likely” i said.  
“Yeah.” Danny sighed.


	17. Another Jouney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how we got here.  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEJvCQ7QZEo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

“I want to know when the first time you and Suzy fused.” Danny said flopping over the side of the couch to Arin.   
“Isn't that something that is a little personal?” Arin replied, looking at Danny's curious eyes.   
“I know the story!” I pipped in, and Arin shot me a glare cause he knew I knew. Suzy told Holly who told me.   
“Ross!” Danny said and jumped over to me to lean on the counter. “Tell me!”   
“If anyone should tell you about me and Suzy fusion, it should be me.” Arin said getting up and walking towards us.   
“Then tell me!” Danny pleaded. “I just gotta know!”  
“You actually didn't fuse until you were heading to Earth, right?” I said.   
“No way!” Danny said and he looked over to see Arin blushing and nodding. “No way! Really?” Arin did another nod. “Now you just gotta tell me.”  
“It's going to be long, so you better get ready.” Arin warned and we sat on the stools as Arin stood in front of us like he was about to lecture us.  
~ ~ ~  
We had actually stode away on a ship that was heading near Earth, but that wasn't our destination cause there would be gems who would realize we don't belong there and who knows what would have happened. So after we realized that we would be landing is a couple of hours, we decided to take two escape pods. It was already set to land on a near planet but I had no idea what it was just that there was only a couple of gems and a bunch of kindergartens that have been used on it. We would be fine, probably. We tried to put them on link so we landed in the same place, but it must have not worked.   
“Why can't we just take the same pod?” Suzy asked, holding onto me by my neck.   
“Because we can't both fit. They have only been fitted with resources and space for one gem at a time.” I said, wishing we could take a pod together. “Who knows what could happen if we both take one.”  
She nodded left me with one more kiss before we headed to the two different pods.   
“Besides, the link will keep us together.” I said before we shut our doors.   
“Let's hope.” she replied and we shut the hatches and blasted off.   
The link had worked for actually a long time. The pod at least for me, didn't heat up in the atmosphere which was nice. But then I realized that somehow when the flames were shielding most of my view out, the link broke somehow, which is weird because it was a technological one. It shouldn't have broken, but it did. When the flames cleared, I could find Suzy's paid anywhere. I tried to fix it, but I hit the surface before I could.   
I actually landed in the water which was somewhat better then landing on the land. The wreckage would got to the bottom of the ocean, no clean up! When I finally swam to the shore I found Holly with her staff out.   
“Friend or foe?” she asked me, with a serious look on her face. I looked at her a little out of it cause I had just crashed into an ocean. “Friend or foe?” she repeated. I was still out of it until she pointed it at my face and was inches from it. “Friend or foe?” he demanded louder.   
“Friend.” I said, a little frantic. “I'm friend, Arin.” she lower her weapon and introduced herself. She took me to the temple and let me relax.   
“Have you perhaps seen another escape pit that crashed?” I asked after a while.   
“Not that I know of.” she said. “why do you ask?”  
“I had my partner come with me.” I said.   
Weeks past and by sign of suzy. I assumed the worse after day 3 and felt like absolute shit the whole time. Holly, the deer she is, searched while I was basically sick in the temple.   
After months, there was a knock at the door and Holly answered. “And you Suzy?” Holly asked. I wasn't at the angle to see the door so I just waited in despair on the couch. “Arin, you may want to see this!” Holly called. Begrudgingly I got up and walked to the door.   
We hadn't found Suzy, she found us. I ran over and faced her a big hug, “I thought I lost you.” I cried in her shoulder.   
“Love finds a way.” she said.   
Then everything felt weird, but I know the feeling. I have felt it so many times, I almost ignored it. We kisses and we were engulfed in a white light and we looked up. What was weird is that our fusion was normal looking to a gem, besides the two sets of eyes that were closed. I felt we looked like a watermelon with Suzy's green and my pink.   
“Are we fused?” Suzy asked.   
“Yep!”  
“I love this!” we said and ran out to the sand. It felt good. Like it is hard to explain but this was a different feeling to when I had to do it for training. When I used to fuse it was only used for battle so it was more for use, but then when Suzy and I fused, it just was more relaxed. Then we ran into a rock and unfused.   
“We need to open our eyes next time.” I laughed getting up to help Suzy. Suzy laughed. Then I realized I had no idea where we were. Suzy looked the same. It seemed we were surrounded by trees. “Where did we go? What did we do? I think we found something entirely new.” I looked over and found a deer the scampered off.   
“It could have been me, or it could have been you, but I think we found something entirely new.” Suzy replied looking around.   
“So, uhm, I just stopped thinking-”  
“So, uhm, I think it was different.”  
“And you hadn't before?”  
“Of course not. I would have never.”  
“I'm so sorry.”  
“No no don't be.”  
“But I bet I could do better!”  
“What about me?”  
“What about you?”  
“I'm here with you, I'm here forever.”  
I hummed at the thought.   
“Arin!” I hear Holly call out.   
“Over here!” I called back and she found us.   
“I love the forest. It's just so nice and prideful and full life!” Holly sighed.   
After a while we headed back to the temple. Holly introduced herself to Suzy and they seemed to get along pretty well. Interestingly enough neither of them seemed jealous about the other. They actually bonded over many different subjects. It was nice.   
~ ~ ~  
“It's so cute!” Danny said as Arin ended the story. Suzy walked in and Danny looked over at her. “‘love finds a way.’ that is so adorable!” he cooed.   
Suzy laughed. “It always does.” she said walking over to Arin and gave him a peck on the cheek. “You told him?”  
“It was that or I was going to tell him!” I said and Suzy laughed.   
“Well, I got another mission for you guys if you are game?”  
“Let's do this!”


	18. Ross, Where Did You Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross, I swear to fuck that i will shove you into the dirt from which you came if i have to deal with another one of your FUCKING levels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet

“We will put you back to where we found you i swear to god.” Arin threatened. Ross laughed a maniacal laughter in response. “Like what the fuck dude? How did you make these levels?”  
“I have a talent that you don't have.” Ross said, with a grin.  
“Talking about where you came from, where did you come from?” Danny asked, then laughed as Arin failed the Mario Maker level again.  
“Dirt!” Ross responded.  
“No i mean like were you part of Homeworld?”  
“No he wasn’t” Holly cut in. “He actually formed in a kindergarten.”  
“I’ve never heard of a kindergarten.” Dan said.  
“GOD DAMN IT!” Arin said, totally not paying attention to the current conversation.  
“Arin!” Dan demanded. “Shut up!”  
“Alright!” Arin responded, making Danny laugh.  
“Anyways,” Holly continued. “Kindergartens are places where gems first form but they also take nutrients from the soil, so they stopped them a while back. Ross was one of the gems who came from the one near here.”  
~ ~ ~  
I had just came out of the ground, no one was around so i just started to wonder. I looked to see all the hole that other gems came out of. It was very lonely, just the remence of what used to be here made it seem barren.   
“Why are we here?” I heard a voice say. I hid in a near gem hole.  
“Just a check.” another voice said. “It’s just sometimes active.”  
“Why did we have to come?” the first voice said.  
“I’ve been close sometimes here with random hostel gems.” the second voice said. “I've also predict there is probably a couple gems who have yet to emerge so, who knows when they actually will.”  
“So?”  
“If they were are agressive i will need help. Their weapons are mostly like garden supply themed which are surprisingly effective.”  
“Don’t worry, Arin’s got the brawn” another voice said, “and we have the brains.”  
I heard they were close so i peaked around the corner to see if i could spot them. There was a gem who was purple but with streaks of yellow in her hair, she must have been the third voice, maybe? Before i could see what the next gem, they saw me. I gasped and but my back to the wall.  
“Holly, I think i saw something.” One of them said. I heard light footsteps coming closer and closer then i ran.  
“Come on!” I heard another say and they started chasing after me so i just kept running. I turned corner after corner, trying to shake them off. Then a buff girl cut my off, and then a girl with black hair boxed me in.   
“Why were you running, kyanite” A girl with pink hair above me said.  
I was too shocked to answer.  
“Should we poof him?” said the buff girl.  
“Arin, calm down.” the girl behind me said. “We don’t mean you any harm unless you do to us.”  
“I-i don’t know what's going on.” i admitted and they all relaxed.  
The girl in pink hair jumped down, making me flinch. “Sorry about that.” she said. “I’m Holly, a watermelon tourmaline. That is Suzy, an ametrine,” she said pointing to the girl behind me, “And that is Arin, a tugtupite.” she said pointing to the girl in front of me. “We patrol here to see if any hostile gems happen to be here so i am sorry if we scared you.”  
“Okay what are we going to do with him?”  
~ ~ ~  
“You thought i was a girl?!?!” Arin yelled.  
“Well…” Ross said started.  
“You. Thought. I. Was. Girl??? How??????”  
“You do have long hair.” Danny tried to help, holding in a giggle.  
“YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL AS WELL?!?!” Arin yelled.  
“Do you two want a rope to get out of the whole you’ve dug yourselves into?” Suzy joked


End file.
